


Communication

by Hotspur



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ASL, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint, F/M, Languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Clint and Natasha don't understand each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication

Sometimes Natasha has to shout. Clint sometimes doesn't hear her when she's standing next to him, and that's really frustrating.

"Why didn't you tell me SHIELD was on TV?" Clint asks, walking out of the bedroom. He's been cataloging his arrows all week. Since the Battle of New York, the Avengers have stayed vigilant, in case the world needs them again.

Natasha is sitting on the beat-up loveseat with Pizza Dog, the nightly newscast just ending. "I did," she says. "I yelled at you but you didn't answer." She says something under her breath in Russian.

Pizza Dog licks his dad's hand. He doesn't care, as long as he gets a slice of pizza.

-

Natasha has given up on trying to get him to wear his hearing aids at home. He will put them in when they go out, but when hanging out and working in the apartment, he leaves them out. He's a loner, still not used to having Nat around (although he appreciates it, when he doesn't think about Budapest) and he likes the quiet. Although it usually ends in disaster in the outside world, being deaf can be relaxing when you're at home.

"Sorry for not hearing you, Nat," Clint says.

"Yeah, okay. Not a problem," Natasha replies. It's late at night and she's watching the late movie with the sound down. She's tired of everything being so loud. 

"I know you want me to wear my hearing aids at home," Clint says, sitting down next to her. "I found something, though." He hands her a book- _The Joy of Signing_ "I already know some of it," he says, signing as he talks. "But I want you to learn it with me."

Natasha nods. "Okay," she says. "Now all you have to do is learn Russian and we'll understand each other for once." It sounds like a good plan

-

So Natasha sets to learning the ASL alphabet, and basic words and phrases- arrow, assassinate, SHIELD- and Clint learns the same in Russian. He puts in his hearing aids to listen to Natasha, and tries his best. She insists he sounds like a German tape in a blender. But he just grins and tries again.

Eventually, Clint can manage a few phrases. "Ya tebye lyubyoo," he says.

Natasha replies by combining the letter signs for I, L, and U.

They understand each other perfectly.


End file.
